


Getting Even

by dirty_bit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Diapers, Humiliation, Infantilism, Loss of Control, M/M, Medical Examination, No Scat, Revenge, Spanking, Wetting, non con infantilism, other tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_bit/pseuds/dirty_bit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets revenge on Merlin for rejecting him by making him wet the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Gina for beta even though you hate infantilism stories! Read the tags before to start to check if you will like it. I probs won't be nice to Merlin.

Arthur had wanted Merlin since they first met. But Merlin always turned him down. Even when they moved in together and Arthur thought he might finally have a chance, Merlin continued to reject him. It was Arthur’s house and he let Merlin live there rent free. But Merlin just brought home other men on a regular basis and left Arthur out in the cold.

A lot of men wanted Merlin and the attention had gone to his head. He had become downright arrogant in some ways. The last time Arthur had tried to explain how he felt, Merlin had all but laughed in his face. He’d been a real brat about it. Arthur knew he was being taken advantage of.

Arthur felt humiliated, and bitter. He wanted to treat Merlin the way Merlin had been treating him. If he couldn’t have Merlin as his boyfriend, he’d have to own him another way. So he came up with a plan.

He waited until Merlin was asleep one night and then crept into his bedroom with a bowl of warm water. He put Merlin’s hand in it and waited. Almost instantly Merlin shifted in his sleep and a wet patch began to spread out on the bed around him. Arthur smiled and left the room.

He did this for the next five nights. He could hear Merlin sneaking around in the morning, trying to get his sheets washed and his mattress scrubbed. He waited until he heard him get up one morning at 6am and then crept up behind him at the washing machine.

“Shit, you scared me!” Merlin cried. “I… couldn’t sleep so I was just doing a wash.”

“I know what you were doing,” Arthur said, trying to sound sympathetic. “You don’t have to hide it from me.”

“What?”

“I know you’ve been wetting the bed.”

Merlin blushed bright red.

“I…”

“Is that normal for you?” Arthur faked concern.

“No! Its never… I don’t know whats happening…”

“Its alright,” Arthur said. “I have to get ready for work but we’ll talk about it tonight.”

That night Merlin hid from Arthur in his room. Arthur came in around ten with a bag.

“We need to talk about whats been happening.”

“None of your business,” Merlin said, cheeks stained red.

“It’s my bed you’re wetting,” Arthur said and Merlin sneered.

“Is that all you care about, rich boy?”

God he was such a brat. Arthur couldn’t wait to spank that out of him.

“No I care that you might be ill. You need to go to the doctor.”

“I already went,” Merlin said, blushing hard. “They said there was nothing wrong.”

“It must be psychological then,” Arthur nodded. “Something sub-conscience.”

He wanted to eventually make Merlin think that he had brought all this on himself.

“You should see Gaius.”

Gaius was a doctor and a family friend.

“No chance. I’m not seeing anyone we know. It’ll stop by itself.”

“Alright, your choice. But in the short term, we need to do something.”

Arthur reached into his rucksack and pulled out a pack of pull ups, the kind toddlers wear before they can be trusted not to wet.

Merlin’s eyes went big.

“Are you kidding?”

“Sorry Merlin, but you need some nighttime protection. We’re out of sheets and you’re ruining the bed.”

“I’m not wearing one of them!”

Arthur played his ace card.

“If you don’t accept my help… I’ll have to tell Gauis.”

“You can’t! Please don’t tell him.”

Arthur pretended to look worried.

“I have to Merlin I’m worried about your health. He’s a doctor after all.”

“No.”

“Well how about this? If you stay dry in these for a few nights, you won’t have to wear them anymore.”

Merlin bit his lip and Arthur secretly enjoyed his confliction.

“Okay,” he said embarrassedly and Arthur punched the air inside.

“Alright. Do you need help putting them on?”

“No!”

“That’s fine.”

Arthur put the pack on the bed.

“But you will have to let me check them in the morning so I know that your health is okay.”

He put the pack on the bed and left. That night he snuck in and did the warm water trick again.

In the morning Merlin’s red face said it all. Arthur sighed like he was disappointed.

“Ok. Lets see how you do tonight.”

The next three nights Arthur made sure Merlin wet the pull ups again. They weren’t really thick enough and the bed got damp each night too. On the fourth morning he came in with another bag.

“Are you wet again?”

“I don’t understand why,” Merlin said scaredly.

“Its ok, it’s not your fault,” Arthur said. “But do you remember what we agreed?”

He opened up his bag and took out a packet of diapers.

“No way!” Merlin shouted.

“You promised,” Arthur said firmly. “Or do I have to tell Gauis?”

“You can’t tell him,” Merlin said fearfully.

“Then we have no choice. You need to be diapered Merlin.”

Arthur liked the way Merlin flinched when he said the word.

“The pull ups aren’t enough protection. The mattress is already ruined, I can’t buy you a new one until I know you won’t wet it.”

“Please don’t,” Merlin pleaded. “It’s humiliating.”

“Well I’m sorry but you don’t have a choice,” Arthur said, enjoying himself. “Unless you want me to tell Gaius or take you to the doctor?”

“No,” Merlin whispered.

“Right then. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Can you just leave them with me?” Merlin said.

“No, these ones can’t be put on by yourself. I need to put them on for you.”

Merlin went red as a strawberry. Inwardly cheering, Arthur left him sitting on his damp bed.

He’d make Merlin pay for ever rejecting him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to telka for betaing

That night Arthur came back to Merlin’s room. Merlin had tried to sneak past him to go to bed but he wouldn’t get away that easily.

“Ready for bed?” Arthur said and Merlin jumped.

“Oh.. no I think I’ll stay up a while.”

“It’s past eleven Merlin I think you should sleep,” Arthur said.

Soon he’d make sure Merlin had a bedtime before 9 but that would come later.

He held up the diaper.

“Let’s get started then. Lay down.”

“Arthur, I’ve been thinking and-”

“No excuses,” Arthur said firmly.

“I don’t want to wear that,” Merlin whined. 

“Enough. We already decided this. If you won’t wear it, then I’m calling Gaius right now.”

Arthur began to walk out of the room.

“No, wait!”

Arthur hid his smile.

“What?”

“Don’t call Gaius.. I’ll.. I’ll wear it.”

“Don’t do me any favours,” Arthur said sharply. “I’m only trying to help you but you’re so ungrateful. I think maybe I should just pass this problem onto someone else..”

“No! I’m sorry Arthur,” Merlin said humbly. “I am grateful.”

It was working! Merlin had never been so humble before.

“Lie down then,” Arthur said, his voice was still harsh.

Merlin lay back on the bed and he looked nervous.

Arthur walked over slowly, enjoying it.

“You’ll need to take your pants off,” he said.

Merlin turned red.

“I don’t want you to see..”

“Don’t be so silly,” Arthur said.

He was trying to talk to Merlin like he was a child, to get him in the right mindframe for the future. It seemed to work, Merlin looked scolded.

He pulled his pants down slowly but left his boxers on. Arthur glared until Merlin pushed them down too.

Arthur had never seen Merlin’s cock before. It was below average size, cutely placed in a bed of hair. But he’d prefer Merlin shaved really.

Maybe he could do that soon!

“Right, legs up,” he said and Merlin cringed. Without waiting, Arthur pulled his legs up and got the diaper.

“Now lift your little bottom,” he said, deliberately choosing the childish word.

Merlin screwed up his eyes but he obediently lifted his hips. Arthur took a moment to admire his ass before slipping the diaper underneath.

Arthur had picked it carefully. It was thick and full, and Merlin wouldn’t be able to close his legs properly with it on. It would show under any clothing he put over it too. Most importantly it would crinkle when he moved for maximum humiliation purposes.

“Nearly done, Merls,” Arthur said, calling him a name he knew Merlin’s mum called him when he was little.

He taped the diaper securely in place.

“Stand up I need to check the fit,” he said, wanting to embarrass Merlin further.

He made Merlin stand and then looked at him. The diaper forced his legs apart and it made a noise when he moved a little. Arthur had to hide another smile.

“Seems to fit,” he said, running his hands all over it. He finished by giving Merlin a little pat on his diaper clad bottom.

Merlin didn’t say anything. He looked thoroughly embarrassed.

“Alright that should stop any little accidents,” Arthur said. “Don’t you feel more secure now?”

Merlin looked down at the floor. Arthur ruffled his hair.

“Alright time for bed Merls. I’ll be in to check on you in the morning.”

Then he gave Merlin one final humiliating pat on the bottom and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks telka for beta!

It was time to put the next phase of the plan into action. Merlin had been wearing diapers all week. He’d been letting Arthur put them on at night but he wouldn’t let him take them off in the morning.

Arthur didn’t insist, although he did insist on coming in in the morning to find out if Merlin had wet. On the second day he brought a printout with him.

“I thought I should start recording when you wet, just to keep track of your health,” he said, showing Merlin the chart he’d made. “Did you do it last night?”

Merlin nodded, shamefacedly.

“Right, we’ll put wet under today’s date then,” Arthur said, making sure to write it in big capital letters.

“Where will you keep it?” Merlin mumbled.

“In my desk drawer,” Arthur said kindly, although he knew that wouldn’t be for long. It would be hanging above Merlin’s bed soon.

But great as the week had been, it wasn’t enough. Arthur couldn’t keep sneaking into Merlin’s room at night forever. And he wanted him wetting in the day too. So he went to his doctor friend Leon and got some pills to cause incontinence. Then he began grinding them up and putting them in Merlin’s morning tea.

They took effect soon. Arthur had taken Merlin shopping on Saturday morning. He used to do the supermarket shop alone because Merlin refused to come, claiming it was boring and so was Arthur (he'd still let Arthur pay for all his food though). But since he’d been diapering Merlin, Merlin had been less rude. Arthur was starting to say things more directly too, making them sound like orders. And Merlin wasn’t saying no.

It happened when they were paying. Merlin suddenly tensed up and his face screwed up. Arthur noticed his legs were suddenly drawn together.

“What’s wrong?” he said innocently.

“I have to go,” Merlin said, and ran out of the store. Even at a distance, Arthur could see the dark stain starting to spread down his jeans.

He found Merlin outside at the car.

“You ran off and left me to pay, that wasn’t nice,” he said sternly.

“I…I…”

Arthur made a great show of looking down and spotting how soaked Merlin’s trousers were.

“Oh no! You wet yourself?”

Merlin flushed.

“I don’t know whats happening…”

Arthur sighed.

“It’s alright, lets get you home and we can talk about this.”

He picked up a carrier bag.

“You’ll have to sit on this so you don’t wet the seat.”

Merlin was even redder as he sat on the bag. They didn’t say anything all the way home but when they got back Merlin rushed off to change. Arthur held him back.

“Wait, Merlin. I think it’s obvious that your nighttime problem has become your daytime problem too.”

Arthur sighed.

“Since the doctor’s don’t know what’s causing it, maybe we should get you into hospital.”

“No!” Merlin pleaded. “Please don’t make me go there. I don’t want that.”

“The only other solution is to put you in diapers in the day time and see if it clears up.”

Merlin chewed his lip.

“But I hate diapers..”

“Hospital, then,” Arthur said, turning away.

“No wait! I’ll.. I’ll wear the diapers.”

“Okay. But just to be clear Merlin, I will need to change you if we agree to this. It’s just silly to have you changing yourself, and besides I need to monitor your problem.”

“I’m not having you change me like a baby!” Merlin said hotly.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t wet yourself like a baby!”

Merlin dropped his eyes, embarrassed. 

“I’m trying to help you,” Arthur reminded him. “I think you owe me an apology for being so rude.”

“I.. I’m sorry.”

Arthur felt a sense of triumph.

“Apology accepted. Now lets get you cleaned up in the bathroom and diapered. You’ll feel better then, mm?”

Merlin was scarlet at this point but he let Arthur lead him to the bathroom.

Arthur made him stand in the bath and then strip off his trousers and boxers.

“Messy baby,” he said softly and Merlin’s head jerked.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Arthur said. “Now hold still.”

He took the shower head and hosed Merlin’s lower half down while he shivered. He “accidentally” managed to get water on Merlins shirt too, so Merlin had to take it off.

Arthur had never seen him completely naked before. It was a lovely sight. Merlin didn’t have much body hair overall but Arthur would like to remove what he did have anyway, make him look as well as feel like a baby..

“All clean,” he said cheerfully. “Lets get you dry.”

Before Merlin could object, Arthur was towelling him down. He carefully dried Merlin’s genitals and even pressed the towel for a second against Merlin’s hole. Merlin let out a squeak but didn’t say anything.

He led Merlin to his room naked. Merlin seemed to dazed to protest any of what was happening.

When they got to the room he laid Merlin down on his back on the bed. Merlin looked very exposed and little like that.

Arthur fetched the diaper bag from his room and a couple of other items.

“I think I should put some baby lotion on, so you don’t get sore with the diaper,” he said. He squeezed a large amount into his hands.

“Turn over.”

Merlin looked reluctant but he turned over and Arthur rearranged him until his little ass was sticking up in the air.

“There we go,” he said and began rubbing the cream in, taking a longer time than was necessary. Merlin’s skin was very smooth and soft and he took his time, letting his finger trace over Merlin’s taint more than once.

When he was finished, he turned Merlin back over and sprinkled him with talcum powder.

“There, now your little bottom won’t get sore,” he said happily.

Merlin looked like he was about to die of shame.

Arthur lifted his legs up high and then taped him securely into his diaper. He had him stand up to test the fit and then gave him his usual pat on the bottom. 

“Pop your trousers on.”

He was pleased to see the outline of the diaper was still clearly visible under Merlin’s jeans.

“Right, now you’re to come to me when you need a change. Right away, okay? And I think its best you don’t leave the house again today.”

“But if I’m in the house, I can just use the bathroom?” Merlin said quietly.

“No, because that won’t always be an option. You have to get used to using your diapers. Understood Merls?”

“But-“

“If I hear another argument out of you today, there’ll be consequences,” Arthur said sternly. Merlin was well overdue a spanking but Arthur had to wait for a reason.

Merlin nodded and walked away quickly.

For the rest of the day, Arthur made sure to keep an eye on the bathroom so Merlin couldn’t slip off there. He tried to stay as close to Merlin as possible, and noticed and enjoyed every squirm of discomfort he saw.

It finally happened that night. They were sat on the sofa watching a film Arthur had chosen (he had privately decided that Merlin didn’t get to see anything rated higher than G). Merlin had been squirming for ages and then suddenly he went very still. It was at a quiet moment and Arthur could actually hear the sound of Merlin’s bladder letting go.  
He looked over and relished the pure misery on Merlin’s face.

“Do you have something you need to say to me?” he said, trying not to laugh.

“No,” Merlin said quickly.

Arthur stared.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Merlin said.

Arthur shook his head.

“I know you’ve wet yourself Merls. Didn’t I expressly tell you to come to me?”

Merlin’s lip began to wobble.

“I’ll let you off this time but I won’t be lenient again. I’m not angry, I’m just disappointed.”

Merlin looked like he was about to cry and Arthur took pity, standing up and holding out his hand.

“Come on then, lets get you changed.”

He made Merlin walk up the stairs ahead of him and was joyed to see how his diaper had expanded at the back. It made a faint squelching noise too.

“Listen to that, you must have really needed to go,” Arthur said and smiled inwardly at how Merlin’s head bowed in humiliation.

There was one final humiliation in store too. Arthur made a stop at his room to get a pink changing mat with yellow ducks on to spread out on Merlin’s bed.

“So we don’t have to worry about the mess,” he said consolingly.

He’d be ordering a full changing table soon too but this would do for now.

When he eased off Merlin’s wet diaper and saw how crushed the other man was, his heart beat a little faster. He cleaned him up very slowly, using baby wipes to get into every nook and cranny.

“Baby’s first change,” he joked at the end and Merlin didn’t even snark back.

Everything was going according to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finally gets a spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to telka for beta

The next day Merlin tried to say he didn’t need the diapers again. 

“It was just an accident yesterday,” he said, face screwed up in anger. “And you should have let me go to the bathroom.”

“I’m trying to help you,” Arthur said, also angry. “You have a problem and you won’t face up to it.”

“You’re my problem!” Merlin shouted. “So just fuck off and leave me alone!”

He’d clearly woken up defiant. Arthur could have insisted but he thought of a better way.

“Fine have it your way. But there’ll be consequences if you wet yourself again, I’m warning you.”

“You’re not my dad” Merlin sneered, pushing past him.

Not yet. He’d make a baby out of Merlin soon though. Arthur went downstairs to make sure the milk and juice in the fridge had a healthy dose of the incontinence tablets in. It was just a waiting game after that.

When it finally happened, it was more glorious than Arthur could have thought of. Merlin must have drunk a lot of juice because he was just sitting on the sofa watching tv when suddenly the seat began to darken. Arthur was stood in the corner of the room smiling as he saw Merlin look down with horror.

He instantly jumped up and flapped his hands, clearly panicking. Arthur watched for a bit before coughing loudly. Merlin turned.

“I.. I..”

“You wet yourself again. All over my couch. My very expensive couch,” Arthur said coldly.

Merlin wilted.

“I don’t understand what’s happening…”

“I understand,” Arthur said. “You thought you were a big boy. You shouted at me, said you didn’t need this. Now look.”

Merlin went pink.

“It’s not my fault.”

“Then whose is it? I’ve had enough of this shit. I’m calling the hospital. You’re a danger to your own health.”

“No Arthur please.”

“Why would I do anything for you when you’ve been so ungrateful about my help so far?”

“I’ll be grateful,” Merlin pleaded. “Please, I’ll be grateful. Don’t call the hospital.”

Arthur had told Merlin that the hospital would keep him in bed all day and put a catheter in him. That he might have to stay that way forever. He knew Merlin was scared of that.

“You better prove it. I said to you before there’d be consequences. You’ve messed up my new couch and you can’t pay for a replacement. I’m gonna have to reprimand you for that.”

Merlin licked his lips, afraid.

“R-reprimand me?”

“I think you deserve a spanking,” Arthur said.

Merlin’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“You’re.. kidding right?”

“No. This is my price Merlin. For ruining the sofa when you didn’t have to. Take it or leave it.”

“But-but.. spanking is for kids!”

“And you’ve been behaving like a kid. Believe me I take no pleasure in this.”

That was a lie. Arthur couldn’t wait.

“P-please…” Merlin said but Arthur just stared him out.

“Take it or leave it.”

Merlin’s face crumpled.

“Will it be.. hard?”

“No,” Arthur said. “Not for your first time.”

He didn’t know if Merlin missed the message that this was only the first of many.

There was a long quiet and then Merlin nodded.

Arthur gestured upstairs, to Merlin’s bedroom. This is where Merlin would have all his punishments from now on, Arthur decided.

But when Merlin went up the stairs, Arthur remembered he was still wet.

“We’ll have to clean you off first,” he said and pushed Merlin towards the bathroom.

This time he didn’t bother with the shower, just pulled down Merlin’s trousers and grabbed the baby wipes. He cleaned Merlin slowly, making him bend over a little so Arthur could wipe at him just like he was a little kid.

“Go and wait in your bedroom for me,” he said, giving Merlin’s bottom a little pat.

Arthur needed a few seconds to calm himself down, he was so excited about finally putting Merlin in his place.

When he followed him in, Merlin had put some pyjama bottoms on.

“Arthur..” he pleaded but Arthur shook his head.

“This is happening so get used to it.”

He sat on the edge of the bed and patted his knees.

“Across my lap please.”

There was a long pause and then Merlin came over and laid himself face down on Arthur’s lap. 

“Right then,” Arthur said. “Now let’s get these off.”

He tugged at the pyjama bottoms and Merlin’s hands flew up.

“No, not..”

“It’s a bare bottom spanking, Merls,” Arthur said calmly. 

“Please don’t,” Merlin said, mortified. “Just leave them on.”

“Nope,” Arthur said, tugging them down with one hand. “You won’t learn your lesson otherwise.”

He massaged Merlin’s cute little ass with one hand, enjoying the way Merlin squirmed.

“Now this is your first time so I’ll be lenient. You can have ten.”

“Ten!” Merlin wailed and Arthur shushed him.

“Keep complaining and it will be twenty.”

Merlin fell silent.

“Now you’re going to count aloud after every one ok?”

Smack!

Merlin let out a little cry, more shock than pain as Arthur hadn’t hit that hard.

“Count, Merls,” Arthur warned.

“O-one,” Merlin said shakily.

Smack!

“Ah! T-two.”

Smack!

Merlin whimpered. Arthur had targeted his sit spot, knowing it would sting more.

“Three.”

After six more slaps, Merlin’s ass had turned a nice shade of red. It matched exactly the red on Merlin’s face as he took his spanking.

“Last one, Merls,” Arthur said smugly, making it extra hard.

“Ten! Ooh!”

Merlin sounded close to tears. Soon he’d be crying for every spanking, that’s what Arthur expected of his babies.

Arthur massaged his sore bottom.

“All done. How do you feel?”

“I.. humiliated,” Merlin whispered.

“I’m not surprised. A boy of your age needing a bare bottom spanking. Maybe you’ll think next time before your so naughty.”

Arthur loved the way Merlin blushed even harder to be scolded.

“Can I.. can I get up?”

“I’d like to hear a thank you Merls,” Arthur said primly.

Merlin squirmed a little before replying.

“Thank you,” he said very quietly.

“Right. Off you go then.”

Merlin wasn’t quite ready for the concept of corner time yet so Arthur let him get up. But when Merlin was about to walk out of the room, Arthur stopped him.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

He pointed to the diaper bag.

Merlin reluctantly returned. Arthur was nice enough to rub some baby lotion on his sore bottom before taping him into a nice clean diaper.

“Now let’s go scrub the stain out of the couch” he said and Merlin nodded.

Arthur beamed. Merlin was becoming such a good boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks telka for betating first half of this. Thanks to everyone reading. I know some of you said that Merlin wouldn't put with this which is true, but it's just fic. Hope you enjoy anyway

Merlin had been much better behaved lately. He obviously didn’t want to give Arthur cause to spank him again. Arthur knew that and played on it. When Merlin started to act up, all Arthur had to do was give him a look nowadays.

It was time for the next stage of the plan. They had settled into a nice routine the last few days. Merlin was wearing the diapers all the time now. Arthur had relented after the first day, letting Merlin use the bathroom when he was in the house. But he had to always wear them and they were compulsory if he was leaving the house. Of course with the incontinence tablets, Merlin often couldn’t stop from wetting himself. He would come shamefaced to Arthur and ask to be changed in a near silent voice. Arthur would also ask why, making Merlin admit that he had wet himself. Then he would take him upstairs to the changing mat and the ritual would begin. Arthur had also stuck the wetting chart above his bed and continued to mark in big black letters every time Merlin woke up wet, which was basically every night.

But Arthur wasn’t done yet, not by a long shot. It had started out as pure revenge but he found he liked the new obedient Merlin more than he expected. He wanted to keep him this way and he needed to up the ante.

The opportunity came when Merlin finally had enough. Arthur had done a good job of scaring him about the hospital but he seemed to have decided that some medical attention would be better than all the diapers.

“I want to see a doctor.”

For a moment Arthur panicked and then he smiled.

“Ok Merls. I know just the man.”

Arthur knew Cenred from school, the man had become a local doctor. He’d always been a sneaky sort, one of the bullies, but Arthur kept in touch because he thought Cenred might come in useful one day.

Cenred laughed out loud when he heard what Arthur had been doing and straight off agreed to help.

Arthur and Cenred had gone over the plan several times, so he knew just what to do. Arthur was angry with Merlin for trying to get out of their arrangement and intended to make this appointment as embarrassing as possible.

“Hello Merlin, I’m Dr Cenred. What seems to be the problem?”

“Well I’ve been.. losing control of my bladder” Merlin said redfaced.

Cenred made an expression of shock.

“You’ve been wetting yourself? At the age of twenty five?”

Merlin blushed harder.

“I don’t know how to stop it!”

“Oh dear,” Cenred said. “Well this is normally a problem children come to me with but I have read some studies on adult wetters. Let me have a look. Take your jeans off.”

Merlin took his jeans down slowly and Cenred huffed.

“And the boxers too please.”

Merlin did it slowly.

“Up on here on all fours please.”

Merlin got up on the medical table on all four. Arthur enjoyed the sight of his little bottom, all naked and exposed.

“Spread your legs” Cenred said and put his hand in to feel Merlin’s genitals.

“Hmm. Smaller than average penis. Could be a sign of physical immaturity.”

Merlin made a noise of protest as the doctor carried on squeezing at his dick.

“I need to check your prostate” Cenred announced. Arthur had to bite back a grin as he saw Cenred lubing up his fingers. Merlin was looking nervously over his shoulder.

Cenred didn’t waste time. He stuck one finger straight into the knuckle and Merlin yelped.

“You’re very tight” Cenred said critically. “That’s not healthy. You might have better bladder function if your anal channel was looser. I would advise looking into that.”

Arthur could see Cenred was trying not to laugh as he said such rubbish.

Cenred worked his finger around a bit more before forcing another in. Merlin was grimacing now as Cenred thrust in and out. Arthur was fascinated by the sight of Merlin’s little hole stretching around Cenred’s blunt fingers.

“Hmm, all seems to be well there.” Cenred said at last, finally taking his fingers out. Merlin’s hole winked a little at Arthur, his legs spread wide.

“Sit up.”

Cenred didn’t hand Merlin his pants back so he sat awkwardly on the table, still naked from the waist down.

“It’s as I suspected” sighed Cenred. “There’s nothing physically wrong. The problem is phsychological.”

“W-what?” Merlin said.

“Did your mother tell you off a lot as a child Merlin?”

“Er no.”

“I thought not. When a child is not properly disciplined, they don’t learn how to behave. Sometimes as adults this can cause them to act out. You are acting out by wetting yourself Merlin. You want someone to discipline you and teach you how to behave.”

Merlin gasped.

“That is insane. I don’t want that at all!”

“It’s classic” Cenred said. “Cases like yours are growing every day. There’s a whole chapter in this book about it.”

He waved a plain black book, Merlin was too far away to see it had no title.

“What does the book say to do doctor?” Arthur said.

“He needs discipline and structure. Things like a curfew and regular early bedtime. No alcholol. Nothing too adult.”

“This is stupid” Merlin cried and Cenred looked angry.

“He obviously has a defiance problem too. He’s crying out to be taken in hand Arthur. If you’re not up to the job, I’ll have to see if I can get him into a state facility. He’s a danger to himself otherwise.”

“A s-s-state facilitiy?” Merlin said.

“Yes, where you’ll be kept in bed in diapers all day so you can’t make trouble. It’s harsh but the state doesn’t have the resources to look after you all day.”

“Do you want that Merls?” Arthur said, like he was offering a choice.

“No!”

“Then I’m the only other option” Arthur said, like he was surprised.

Merlin gulped.

“I want to go with you then.”

“But I’ll have to do what the book says, I think that’s what the doctor is saying.”

“That’s right” Cenred said. “If you’re not willing to get better through discipline Merlin, there’s no point.”

Merlin looked down and swallowed hard.

“I want to get better” he said and Arthur was thrilled.

“Ok well I’ll take this book off the doctor and we’ll go make a start.”

Cenred winked at Arthur as Merlin redressed.

“Be a good boy now” he said warningly as they left and Merlin blushed.

 

Arthur intended to use the fake book like a Bible from then on, making up whatever was in it. When they got home he told Merlin he’d need to read it more to work out a plan.

“Until then, I think it’s an early night for you.”

“What? Arthur it’s only eight.”

“You heard the doctor. It’s early bedtimes from now on. Go brush your teeth and I’ll be up soon.”

Merlin looked furious but Arthur just waved the book at him. He trudged upstairs. When Arthur came up a while later, Merlin was in his pajamas on the bed.

“I’m going alright” he said angrily. “So night.”

“Did you use your diaper yet?”

Merlin flushed.

“No I don’t need to.”

“You haven’t gone in a while” Arthur said and without warning lifted up Merlin’s pajama top. “Your tummy looks a little swollen.”

“Get off!”

“Why don’t you go now and I’ll change you before bed?”

Arthur didn’t give Merlin a choice. He pressed hard on Merlin’s tummy and Merlin gasped. After a few seconds he couldn’t hold it in and he wet himself.

“There doesn’t that feel better baby?”

“Don’t call me that” Merlin said.

“But you just wet your diaper. Only babies do that.”

Merlin tried to struggle a bit but Arthur easily subdued him and changed his diaper, lingering as usual with the baby wipes and the talcum powder.

“All snug now” he said. “Lights out.”

Merlin whimpered but didn’t protest. The sunlight was still coming through the drawn curtains but Arthur didn’t care. It was half past eight and that’s when babies had to go to sleep.


End file.
